Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter
LukevsHarry.jpg Luke_vs_Harry_Remastered.PNG.png |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined This is a fanon version of the actual Death Battle. Description Star Wars VS J.K. Rowling! Can a wizard from Hogwarts fight a Jedi Master in a one-on-one duel? Two heroes from two generations enter the ring, and only one will survive! Intro Wiz: Every generation has idolized a Sci-Fi hero. Boomstick: Like Luke Skywalker, Legacy of the Jedi. Wiz: And Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Luke Wiz: As the orphaned son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful sith lord ever known. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of the force. Boomstick: Luke's weapon of choice is the Lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers! Wiz: Despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi. Boomstick: He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it, only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass! Wiz: Luke is a master of Form V (Djiem So), an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both preserverance and pressuring an opponent. Boomstick: Despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing; it also works pretty damn well for defense. Wiz: Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the Force. He can apply it in three aspects: Control, Sense, and Alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment. Boomstick: Like the mind trick thingy! Oh-ho man, the terrible things I would do with that. (*Cues: Star Wars Episode VI - Sail Barge Assault*) Wiz: When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the force body ability, and use flash burn to negate pain until he can mend his wounds with force heal. Boomstick: Also, Luke uses the force to move things with his mind, with almost no limits! Wiz: Finally, Luke can use Shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure with the force... Boomstick: ...and BOOM! They explode faster than a Firestone tire! Wiz: Luke has defeated a wide variety of foes, ranging from stormtroopers to deadly Sith lords, one of which Luke had to construct a second Lightsaber to beat. Boomstick: His shorter red Shoto Saber was made to counter the Sith Lumious' Lightwhip, and it worked pretty damn well. Wiz: He still carries it, though prefers a single blade over two handed combat. Boomstick: Ha ha, penis joke. Anyways, Luke doesn't have an obvious weakness, aside from some pretty serious daddy issues. He doesn't carry a blaster, but unlike other stupid Jedi, he isn't afraid to use one. Wiz: While Luke is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches. Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi, like my father before me. Harry Wiz: As an orphan, Harry Potter carries the talents of the most powerful dark wizard ever known: Lord Voldemort. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true power before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of magic. Boomstick: Now why does that sound familiar? Wiz: Harry wields an 11 inch phoenix core holly wand. He has learned many spells and is exceptionally skilled in charms. Boomstick: His trademark attack is the disarming charm, Expelleraptamus... or whatever. Wiz: Expelliarmus. Boomstick: ...Which can either knock a weapon away or throw the opponent through the air. Wiz: The Confundus charm temporarily confuses the target, (*Cues: Fireworks - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (End Credit Version)*) Wiz: Stupefy stuns people, and the shield charm protects Harry from all attacks. Boomstick: And he can summon anything he wants to him with Accio. *clears throat* Accio money! Wiz: His firebolt is a racing broom that can reach 150 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds. Harry is also experienced in curses. He destroys objects with Reducto, slashes enemies with Sectumsempra, and controls minds with Imperius. Boomstick: And then there's the killing curse... abra cadabra. Wiz: Avada Kedavra. Boomstick: Oh. That magician wasn't trying to kill me. I guess I should probably go apologize to his family. Wiz: While Harry's never used the killing curse, it is implied that he can. It is an instant kill and unblockable. Boomstick: Unless it hits a wall... or a sword... or anything really. Wiz: Almost all magic requires a line of sight and eye contact to perform. The killing curse is no exception. Boomstick: Harry also knows appara... teleporting, and can do it without a wand. Wiz: His training in Occlumency defends his mind from any sort of mental attack or illusion. Boomstick: And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the tickle charm's gonna help him much in the fight, so let's move on. Wiz: Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected. Boomstick: Unless he makes a noise or pokes his foot out. Wiz: Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at very young ages. He has also mastered non-verbal spells. Boomstick: By the time he was 17, he was beating up way more experienced wizards. In the battle for Hogwarts, he had no problem kicking a ton of Death Eater butt. Not to mention, Lord Voldemort himself. Wiz: Afterwards, Harry became head of the Dark Wizard Hunting Aura office, even though he is technically a Hogwarts drop-out. Boomstick: He never did finish that seventh year, but I guess if you killed the lord of ultimate evil, you'd get a G.E.D. Harry uses his wand on a candle in a jar, which creates a huge fire. He then uses another spell to put it out. Harry: Engorgio. Reducio! Pre Battle Wiz: All right! The combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE (Destination: Hogwarts) KO! Conclusion Wiz: The winner is... Next Time Category:What-If Death Battles Category:AGOODPERSON75